Social psychological research on race and prejudice has traditionally focussed on the nature and function of prejudicial predispositions and attitudes. The research proposed in this application is concerned with nonattitudinal processes which produce behavior which is typically attributed to the prejudicial attitudes of the actor. Some of the proposed experiments investigate the role of cognitive processes in stereotyping. This research studies the processes involved in the encoding organization, and retrieval of information about persons or about social groups, and examines how biases in those processes may facilitate the development and maintenance of differential conceptions of blacks and whites. Additional proposed research is concerned with sources of psychological discomfort experienced by whites in interracial interaction, and how this affective experience may result in a white person's differential response to black and white others in a first encounter